


Monster of the Week

by Oroburos69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroburos69/pseuds/Oroburos69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their trap caught something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster of the Week

The chains rattle, and Dean backs up a step. The beastie growls, and Dean swears it’s laughing at him.

“I can’t believe—”

“Dude,” Dean breathes, cutting Sam off. “This is—”

“So awesome.” Sam looks dazed, stunned by something they both had thought impossible. “I never—does dad—?”

“He would have mentioned this,” Dean answers, taking a photo with his phone. “I mean—come on, this is beyond cool.”

“So dad doesn’t know?” And fuck if Sam doesn’t sound smug on top of delighted, now.

“Don’t think so.” Dean rolled his eyes, edging around to the other side of the creature, snapping a few more photos. It preens, looking at the camera from the corner of its eye.

“Fucking awesome.” Sam laughs and pulls his phone from his pocket, taking a picture. It shakes its spines and bares its teeth, holding the pose long enough for both of them to get a good dozen shots.

“We can’t kill it,” Sam says, and Dean agrees immediately.

“Course not! Probably endangered or some shit.”

“Totally.”

Dean nods and puts his phone away, holding his sawed off shotgun at the ready, and slides around to where they’d hooked the chains. He pauses before he frees it. “You aren’t going to start killing people, right? And maybe you should cool it with the cows.”

It rolls its eyes at Dean—seriously, it _rolled its eyes_ —and snorts, a trail of smoke rising from its nostrils.

Dean shrugs, and unhooks the chains. It darts out of the dilapidated barn they had trapped it in and into the thick bushes outside. The only remnant of the creature is the faint smell of smoke.

“That just happened?”

“Yeah.”

Dean laughs. They’re going to drink off this story for years. A freaking dragon in Tennessee. Goddamn.

 


End file.
